


Where were the stars?

by Blackbirdsonthemarsh



Series: Transformers: Mirror Mirror [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mild Gore, Near Death Experiences, Skyfire in this despite being SG is not abusive, Skyfire is not having fun, Skyfire stuck in the ice, This is set in my original cont/AU, canon has been taken out back and shot like old yeller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbirdsonthemarsh/pseuds/Blackbirdsonthemarsh
Summary: White. Everything was white. Bright, blinding, all-consuming. The world was an unforgiving white, every time he opened his optics.When they were closed, he saw almost nothing. Except when memories danced across his vision, blurry, spliced together messes of experiences and feelings and pictures. Skyfire knew his systems were glitching out. His chronometer was gone, broken, and his HUD was half static half error messages.Where was the sky? Where were the stars?
Relationships: Jetfire | Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: Transformers: Mirror Mirror [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891849
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Where were the stars?

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my own original continuity (you can find more on it on tumblr, on the blog @Transformers-Mirror-Mirror. The blog has character designs, worldbuilding, and a lot more info on the verse). 
> 
> All you need to know for this one-shot is that Skyfire and Starscream are conjunxed before the crash, and that Skyfire and Jetfire are not the same character, instead they’re twins (took inspiration from Overlordraax’s AU for that bit)! 
> 
> I know this fic site seems to adore a SG Skystar dynamic where Skyfire is abusive, but this is absolutely NOT the case in TFMM. Absolutely NOT.

White. Everything was white. Bright, blinding, all-consuming. The world was an unforgiving white, every time he opened his optics. 

When they were closed, he saw almost nothing. Except when memories danced across his vision, blurry, spliced together messes of experiences and feelings and pictures. Skyfire knew his systems were glitching out. His chronometer was gone, broken, and his HUD was half static half error messages. The crash had caused an inordinate amount of damage — he didn’t know what, he just knew he couldn’t move. Was that from the ice? From the crash? From the systems that broke later? He couldn’t tell.

Was he upright? Upside down? On his side? His systems hadn’t told him squat, not that he had checked them very often. Skyfire’s short bursts of consciousness (which were getting shorter and shorter as time passed, at least, he thought so) were mostly spent checking if his vital systems were still running. Skyfire’s heating systems were seemingly fragged to hell (not that his HUD confirmed anything, that section of it was pure static and some black spots for flavor). He was close enough to sunlight that his internal emergency synthesizers were still working, giving him something to run on. Skyfire’s self-repair hadn’t given up the ghost yet, and had probably stopped his blood loss... some time ago. Skyfire didn’t know. 

Time was barely a concept to him now. His world was black, then white, then black again. Only interrupted by brief fluxes. He liked those the best. Everything wasn’t fragging _white._

Most of his dreams were of flying. Whether it was in the atmosphere, or space, his dreams were of flying. Sometimes he heard the screaming of high-powered jet engines below him, other times, it was just his own engines howling. In the nicest ones (always the briefest ones, always the briefest) he saw a small amount of white— in the form of a sleek jet, with red and black dashed onto the fuselage to break up the painful monotony.

He often saw flickers of that jet silhouetted against the sky, brighter than the stars that had given him his name.

Dreams were becoming longer. The periods of blinding white were becoming shorter and shorter. He knew this was bad, bad enough to have warranted his brother picking him up and shaking him, or Starscream giving him a concerned lecture, but he liked it. 

The cold didn’t go away, because the universe was an overly expansive planet-filled bag of slag. Star had said it was beautiful, filled with nigh-endless planets and worlds... but snow existed on many of these beautiful planets, so check and mate. Where was Starscream? Was he... down here?

No.

No.

No. 

He wasn’t. He was up in the sky. _Terrified, with roaring engines, his voice coming across the comms, breaking up in terror, vocalizer freezing— no. Not that either. That was long ago._

How long? He didn’t know. He didn’t want to. 

Had Starscream escaped? He had to have.

He had to have.

But that... that meant he’d... 

_Left._ Left this frozen hellhole.

Left him. 

_Alone._

Alone in the snow. In the ice. In this frozen pitscape. But it meant he wasn’t here either, so Skyfire would live with that. Well, more likely die with that. Hopefully it’d come in a dream, hopefully of Starscream, or his brother Jetfire. Or the sky. 

Where was the sky? Where were the stars? He hoped one was back on Cybertron, among his brothers.

He hoped Starscream was okay. He didn’t know— he felt flickers from him across their bond, feelings, images... precious little. Starscream was alive, at least. Hopefully far away. 

Far.

Far.

Far away.

Somewhere warm. Or, at least, with lots of things to do. Starscream was always restless without things to work on, or things to study. Though, with Skyfire here, he’d likely drown in his work. No, his brothers would be there. Speaking of brothers... where was Jetfire? 

Jetfire had closed the bond during the crash. Skyfire felt nothing. Was he okay? Was he alive?

Was he gone? 

No. Skyfire wouldn’t think about that. But, as cold seeped into what must have been his damn spark by now, he couldn’t help but think sadder thoughts. Why had nobody came?

Did they think him dead?

Did they not care?

Did Starscream not make it back? 

Did... Starscream not... no. He wouldn’t. Impossible. Skyfire didn’t touch that thought, he buried it in the back of his mind. Tried to count the black dots on his HUD. 

There were four more this cycle of being awake. There was a new crack, too. Was he going blind in one optic? Or was that just static and black dots covering it up? Either way, it was bad. Static had now covered up most of the error messages on his screen. Skyfire knew he shouldn’t be happy at that, either. 

He didn’t care to look at the ones he still could read.

His thoughts were sluggish now. He could barely keep his optics open... at least, he thought they were open. Almost all his vision was black. Skyfire could barely stay conscious now, drifting in and out of sleep. Memories played in his processor. At this point, he was sleeping more than he was conscious. That wasn’t good. Skyfire could vaguely recall warnings about this, and could almost picture Starscream giving him a lecture, or Jetfire shaking him. But it was so cold here, there was no time to think about anything else. 

If felt like his very Energon lines were frozen. Frost must be clinging to his spark chamber, icy claws digging into his flickering spark... He knew that wasn’t possible, but he’d be damned if it didn’t feel like that when he drifted into sleep.

_Starscream was there, curled against him, staring up at the wide sky above them. The planet’s three moons shone overhead, not a single cloud marring the view. The white Seeker pointed out each constellation, his sharp claw drifting from one star to the other as he mapped them out. His voice was soft, but distorted... howling like the wind..._

Skyfire’s frame was still synthesizing Energon. Shuttles had solar cells in their frames, fortunately. It was enough to keep him alive. Not to keep him conscious... but alive.

Alive, and freezing. His nonessential systems had been shutting down. His optics were almost entirely black, what little vision he had left was laced with cracks. The remnants of a last stubborn error message lit up his HUD. It still hadn’t shut up. 

Stubborn little slagspawn. Everything went black again.

_Skyfire shot upwards, shooting towards the atmosphere. The roar of his engines drowned everything out. His twin’s voice came through their bond, wishing him a safe trip. The noise quieted as he broke through the atmosphere, the clouds vanishing as he soared up and up and up, the colors of space spreading out before him. The wind that had ripped across his wings began to calm, being replaced with the weightless touch of antigravity._

He woke again. The cold was back. The only sound was the dull roar of the wind. He drifted back to sleep. It was so cold. 

So cold. It didn’t even go away when he was asleep anymore. 

_Starscream’s engines howled as he tried to rise above the wind. Skyfire felt waves of fear come from his conjunx. The wind screamed, billows of white covering everything. Starscream’s frame practically disappeared— Skyfire heard his engines, he was rising, but Skyfire couldn’t— he was made for space flight— he couldn’t keep up— no no no— no— Starscream’s cries echoed through the bond, begging Skyfire to stay with him, to power through— he was falling, his engines couldn’t— nonononononononononononono—_

He missed the sky.

_He slammed into the ice with a sickening crunch, he felt parts of his frame crumple and bend and snap and he was bleeding and everything was turning black— snow piled atop him, pushed by the storm, burying him— this couldn’t— no— Starscream’s voice rang in his audials. His last coherent thought was of fear, and that’s when his consciousness was swallowed up._

He missed the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry, he’ll be okay. I promise. Well... mostly okay.


End file.
